Bill and Beth, The Curse Breakers
by White Flag Chasing Cars
Summary: Bethanie Limonisa has always known that she does not fit it with the rest of her family, but never realizes just how different she is. Bill/OC AU
1. Chapter 1

_A young woman*, only about sixteen years old, sleeps in a hospital bed. A baby lies awake in a cradle next to her staring up at the messy haired young man, also about sixteen, watching her. "My darling Bethanie, how I love you so." He murmurs, gently stroking the baby's soft tufts of hair. _

_The scene changes. The previously sleeping young woman is now lying on the floor of her hospital room, glassy eyed. A young man, in his mid twenties, reaches into the cradle and lifts up the slumbering infant. He turns and disapparates. The first young man, accompanied by three other men all about his age, strides into the room just as the intruder is leaving._

_Now, the scene is in a graveyard. There is only seven people at a funeral. The four young men, two young women and a priest. The first young man kneels by a white coffin and whispers "I'll never forget you, my Madelyn." he then starts to sob quietly at first but he is gradually getting louder. "Sirius, Peter. Come help me get James here home." One of the young men, a sandy haired teen, has knelt next to the sobbing teenager._

_A church is the setting for the next scene. A now twenty year old James is standing next to a vicar, staring as a red headed young woman walks up the aisle. His mind however is imagining a different woman walking towards him. Blonde/brown curls falling prettily around her face, stormy grey eyes sparkling as she smiled a wide smile. James would never love his bride, Lily, as much as he had loved his Madelyn._

_James is smiling, he feels so incredibly happy even though he was dying. Why? Because he could see his Madelyn again. And there was his little Bethanie, his angel, skipping around singing to herself. Fifty miles away, a small girl named Bethanie Madelyn Limonisa** played happily._

_A tomb in the Valley of Kings, Eygpt._

Two people, a man with long bright red hair(Bill) and a woman with shoulder length light brown hair streaked with blonde and black(Beth), were warily walking into a chamber filled with ancient artifacts. A hissing noise started up and the woman quickly but calmly raised her wand. "Aspidem Evanesco!***" She said calmly, the air seemingly exploding. "How do you manage to stay so calm, Beth?" Bill remarked. Beth just shrugged, "I don't really know. I guess I'm just good at keeping calm in crazy situations." She replied, starting to tap various objects with her wand, checking for curses.

A chest, inlaid with gold filigree* caught her eye and she tapped it with her wand. The air above it shimmered then Beth collapsed backwards, making no noise but a gentle thud when she hit the ground. Bill whipped around, there lying on the ground was Beth, her hair fanned out like an angelic halo. Eyelids slowly closing over stormy grey eyes flecked with hazel, she mumbled "Bill, I hurt." before passing out completely.

"Beth! Beth, wake up! Beth!" Bill cries, gently prodding her. When he receives no response, he runs for help. Beth is taken to a wizarding hospital where she remains in a coma for two and a half weeks.

_Beth's Coma Dream_

_A head, black hair all over the place, glasses askew, was above her. She could feel someone stroking her head softly. A voice murmurs "My darling Bethanie, how I love you so."_

_A young man she recognizes as her father, Alejandro Limonisa, picks up baby Beth. In her peripheral vision she could see a young woman with blonde/brown hair sprawled on the floor._

_Her mother, Esperanza, now, sitting in her ancient armchair, baby Beth cradled in her arms. "Oh, she's perfect!" Her mother cries, smiling happily._

_It's then Beth realizes, both her parents have auburn straight hair. Beth however has hair that cannot be called just one colour that sticks up all over the place. Her mother has ice blue eyes and her father has piercing green eyes. Whereas Beth has stormy grey eyes flecked with hazel._

_End Of Weird Freaky Coma Dream_

Bill was just leaving when a faint voice whispered "Bill?" He turned, crystal blue eyes met stormy grey eyes. "Beth! Oh thank god, you're awake!" Bill rushed back to her bed, very relieved. "I saw...baby...murdered...kidnapped...adopted."

_* This is not Lily Evans. Who this woman is and what happened to her baby will be explained later on in the story._

_** The relevance of this little girl is also explained in later chapters._

_*** I have borrowed this spell from RFLupin, she/he owns it not me._


	2. PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

Firstly, I would like to apologise for not updating any of my stories in a really long time.

Secondly, Thanks to all who have reviewed, favourited or alerted me or my stories!

Thirdly and Finally, Please check out my poll on my profile and vote! Which stories do you think I should continue? The five stories with the highest votes will be continued. Poll is open until August 1st.

Love From,

**E**_o_**M**_e_**R**_'s_ **L**_a_**D**_y_


End file.
